Black Halo
by blackNyx
Summary: Coal is a girl with a particular talent for hacking into computers and other devices. Because of this, she gets herself forced into aiding the Mafia in their search for Kira. MelloXOC - Rating may change


**My first Fan Fiction writing, I hope it is okay. I don't own Death Note, and I do not claim to own Death Note or its characters. The only character I do own is Coal. Reviews would be amazing…**

* * *

He clenched his jaw, willing himself not to spit the venom he so desperately wanted to release._ What do you mean you cannot unlock the system? What do you mean that the sole owner of the password is dead? What do you mean that you cannot find a hacker skilled enough to break into the system? _All these questions and more, yet he resorted to only death glaring at the man who sat to his right. Perhaps this was even more effective than words, the miserable wrench of a bloke was sweating and gaze was avertedly submissive. He refused to straight out answer the younger man, and despite the fact that he was nearly twice the size, was quite intimidated.

"I ask again, you are saying that there is no conceivable way that we can break it the system without a password?"

Timidly the man nodded.

"And the sole owner of the password died in a car bomb four days ago?"

Again the man nodded.

"Well fuck!" Mello spat. "Look, I don't care how you do it, but we have to get into the system and receive that information. If we don't then it's over. The FBI will find us and end us. Do you want that to happen?"

The man frantically shook his head. Mello waited for a reply, and silence except for the steady bleeping of Matt's Nintendo DS. Losing patience, Mello grabbed the man by the collar and held him less than an inch from his face.

"Okay, okay!" the man finally replied frantically. "There is one option, and that is bringing the actual creator of the system out and having them break into it."

Mello released the man, hiding the relief from his face. "Who is this creator?"

"Um I'm not sure. But he has relations with Glen." The man scratched his neck, looking quite agitated. "I can ask Glen if you want, then he can get into contact with the creator."

"No, I want to talk with Glen myself. Bring him here."

Frantic with relief, the man scrambled to his feat and practically fled out of the room in search. _Coward, _Mello labeled him, never before had Mello seen such a stupid and incompetent lump. Three weeks ago the man was supposed to secure the information held within a top-notch security system. And when Mello questioned him on it, the man threw a mouthful of petty excuses and promised to do it in a few days. Now, with the only owner of the password a piece of charred charcoal, there was no way to secure the information. All this panic a stress for the laziness of one man.

"That was interesting." The boy next to Mello spoke. With a shock of red hair and aged at eighteen, he was a genius and a video-gaming addict in his own right. He was Mello's best friend, and with that they made a strange combination. Matt was laid-back and tended to take life as it happened. Mello was hot-headed, temperamental, had major mood swings and handled life forcefully.

"That was not interesting Matt, that was fucking bad. If we don't unlock this system then we are doomed, all of us. That includes you."

"Well…" Matt drawled, "It has been a good run at least, I say we just take our stress away and vacation in Hawaii."

Anger sparked in Mello, "Have you not been listening to me in the past? I will not just give up. I cannot lose, not until that shit Near is dealt with. I will catch Kira."

"Fine but you just said we are doomed, so what was I supposed to say?"

"No that, like we are to just give up!"

"I'm just saying, if we do die then it has been a good run. I want to live my last moments in pleasure, relaxing on the warm beach."

Mello slammed the hood of the gaming device down, glowering at Matt. The redhead blinked at him and sighed loudly.

"Wow someone's on their period."

"Shut up Matt!"

"Shut up Goldie Locks!"

Mello jumped to his feat in anger. "Why you little-"

He was never able to finish. The door to the room flew open and revealed the Lump of Incompetence and Glen. Immediately, Mello's attention removed itself from pummeling Matt. Lifting himself to his full height (which still wasn't particularly tall) he directed his gaze squarely at the large African American man.

"You wanted to see me…?" Glen asked.

"Yes, I did. I take it that the Lump here filled you in on our situation?" Mello beckoned his shoulders at the culprit. His name Mello could not remember, not that it particularly mattered. Immediately the man slunk away timidly, attempting to hide himself in the shadows. It was all Mello could do to prevent himself from rolling his eyes.

"Since it is obvious that Lump has indeed not told you, let me explain. Four days ago the sole owner of a file password that contains information crucial to finding Kira, died in a car bomb. Lump here was supposed to secure the files, but forgot to ask for the password before it was too late. Now we are in quite a situation that very well may cause our untimely demise, unless we can find someone to hack the system. I heard that you may have relations to someone who created the system?"

Glen thought for a moment. "Not exactly, see my relative did not actually 'create' the system. They merely altered it and created another program that almost always successfully breaks into any security system."

"Well then let's waste no time, zip to it."

"Zip to what?"

Mello sighed and through back his head in an exaggerated annoyance. Was he not making himself clear about the urgency of the situation? Beside Mello, Matt snickered, obviously enjoying the blonde's agitation. Mello shot him a dirty look before continuing.

"Zip to finding this relative, which translates to now."

"It's not that simple, see this relative is not one I can easily get a hold of and-."

"So?"

"So, this relative is extremely busy and does not exactly approve of my work. They will not take into hacking an illegal system lightly."

Mello opened his mouth to reply back, when he stopped to think momentarily. If the person did not approve of the Mafia, then they were an automatic enemy. If they were intelligent enough to break into a top-security system, then they were certainly capable of putting two and two together and realizing that this case was centered on the serial killer Kira. Doubt slipped into Mello's mind. We weighed to consequences. The file held information that had to be reviewed. If it was not looked over then Mello's plan of attack would become ultimately screwed. It was a risk, taking a chance and trusting this unknown hacker, however it was inevitable. Mello's decision had been made.

"Glen, I am aware of the consequences, however there is no other choice. We are going to have to trust this hacker. Can you please find him, and bring him here ASAP? Tell him that we will pay him handsomely for a job well done and a silent mouth."

Hesitating only for a second, Glen looked as if he wanted to argue. In the end, he just sighed and nodded his head. "As you wish Mello, I will try to talk with my relative."

"Thank you." Mello curtly replied back. Glen and the Lump left, leaving Mello and Matt alone on the dim-lit room. Suddenly much more relaxed now that he had come to a decision; Mello relaxed into couch and ran his fingers through his shoulder length blonde hair. Listening to the almost relaxing and reassuring sounds of Matt's handheld game, he withdrew a chocolate bar and bit off a considerable chunk.

_This has just been a small detour from my goal. Soon it will be solved and I will have my plans secured. Watch out Kira, I am coming for you. _

* * *

Her fingers slowly laid down the pencil she held, not fully believing that she had just completed her final test for the year. Coal pulled back into her chair with a loud sigh of relief. It had been an extremely tedious week, frantically pulling into a nose-to-ground driving mode that had willed her not only to pass her college tests, but to pass with flying colors and hopefully become top of her class.

Eyes averting from the paper, Coal casually scanned to classroom and found not to her great surprise, that she had finished the test first. Smiling inwardly, she collected her test papers and handed them to the professor. He nodded at her, not showing any surprise about her quick finish. He was fully used to it by now.

"Job well done Coal." He said as he reviewed the answers in front of her, "Wonderful as always. I shall miss having such brilliance in my classroom. You truly are the best student I have had in quite some time."

She smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed by the sudden onslaught of complements. "And I am glad to have had you as teacher. Hopefully I will have the pleasure being your student again next year."

"I hope so. And you have yourself a good summer vacation."

"Oh I will. I am already geared to hit the show season full force." Coal collected her backpack and slung it over her shoulders.

"Best of luck, you and your horse," The next student to finish stood and walked to the professor, handing him his test.

"Thank you, Mr. Williams."

Coal left the classroom and headed into the crowded hallway where the unruly college aged kids swarmed in loud packs. She weaved her way through them, pausing only briefly to use the restroom. She washed her hands and inspected herself in the mirror. Her face tried to remain serious but she failed, and she broke into a goofy grin. She had done it! A full and successful first year in college complete, and she had a full summer of competitions ahead to look forward too.

Striding into the parking lot, she dug into her purse searching for her car keys. Successful, she withdrew them and lifted her hand to press the unlock button. Her car clicked to her right, next to where a man stood, hands in pockets and smoking a cigar. Coal narrowed her eyes, he was strangely familiar. As her footsteps neared, she realized that it was her Uncle, Glen.

"Glen, what are you doing here?" She spoke coolly. He turned his head and looked at her, attempting a smile.

"Coal, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Oh I'm alright, just checking in on my favorite niece."

Coal bit her tongue, fighting not to bite back. "I know that's not why you are here, just say it. What do you want?"

Glen's false smile immediately faded, and he shot at her what might have been a glare. "Fine, I will get straight to my point. There has been some, um… circumstances, in which require your aid, of-"

"You are saying that you want me to hack into something aren't you." Coal helped him finish his sentence.

"If you want to put things bluntly, then yes."

She threw back her head and laughed. Sweeping past the large men and opening her car door. Of course, her Uncle wanted to use her, so typical. "I can give you my answer right now, and it's a no. I do not want to support you and your illegal schemes. I did it once, and I deeply regret it."

Glen grabbed her arm, his granite muscles preventing her from entering her car. He held her, less than an inch from his face, his dark eyes narrowed and threatening. "I tried to be nice. Coal, but you leave me no other options. Did I ever say you had a choice?"

Coal struggled to release her arm from his iron grasp, suddenly anxious. Her Uncle was a dangerous man, a killer even. If he wanted, he could oblige her to do his will. This wouldn't be the first time. "Forcing me will automatically qualify you for assault." She said, almost lamely.

"You think I care about assault charges? Listen, if you agree to cooperate with helping us, then you will be able to leave silently and guiltlessly with a considerable amount of cash."

"Do you think I want your stolen money?" Coal spat, finally wiggling out of her uncle's grasp. "Leave me alone!" She reached for her car door and swung it open, shoving the keys ignition and starting the engine. Her uncle's fingers tapped on the window, and she rolled the glass down just enough to hear his words.

"How's your Mother, Karen doing? Last I heard her health was failing, cancer was it? Her medical bills must be quite high."

_Damn him! _Coal felt as if she had been run over by a truck, Glen knew it too, and he smirked outside the car. Her mother… How could Coal be so selfish to forget her cancer stricken parent? The family had just barely enough money to keep her alive, let alone ask for the best treatment. Coal had volunteered to give the money she had saved for her debut onto the summer show circuit, but her mother had been firm. She would rather die before she saw her only daughter's dreams become crushed. Suddenly Glen's money—stolen or not—appeared quite tempting. Claremont Mckenna College, expensive horses, and cancer were running the money dry. Coal wanted, no needed the money.

"Glen," she began, seething in fury. "You win. I will hack whatever electronic devise you want, but I want to call the shots."

Glen's wide smile faltered slightly. "Oh and what might those be?"

"I want 100k, and I want my safety secured. If any one of those men you work with place a finger on me, or wave a gun in my face, I will not, I repeat will not, do your bidding, understood?"

"100k!" his jaw dropped, "You have got to be kidding!"

"No I am not." Coal smiled sweetly, "So do we have a deal?"

He looked as if he was having a huge internal argument with himself. Finally, he blew out an angry sigh as he came to a decision. "Fine,"

"Great, so I will see you soon, drop me an email when you need be to begin work. No weekends though, weekends I tend to have horse shows."

"No, I need you to begin work now."

"What?!" she practically yelled. "Nu-uh, not now, I am much too busy."

Glen opened the door to her car, grabbing her wrist. "Sorry Princess, you're coming with me."

* * *

Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes. I really tried to root them all out, but I probably missed a few. We are only human after all!


End file.
